Oil Refinery
A Refinery is a machine which converts Oil into Fuel (or, in older vesions of tekkit, Liquid Biomass into Biofuel). Oil can be pumped in with Waterproof Pipes, or the Refinery can be filled with buckets. Fuel that is created is pumped out with a Wooden Waterproof Pipe. The conversion rate of Oil to Fuel is 1:1. Recipe EMC value = 42,164 or 5.147 diamonds Designs and Energy choices Efficiency Designs It is possible to build refineries with components powered by one engine each. However, this will go slowly, all units must be started and shut off seperately. [What does this even mean?] More efficient designs often include a large power unit near the refineries, with multiple engines powering conductive pipe, usually gold, because of less power loss. This refinery can then also be started and shut off easily from the same redstone current. [There is no need for a localized power supply for multiple refineries. It is, however, more convenient as with any complex setup, to have a larger power supply for multiple components.] Size and minimizing the space usage Real refineries and Buildcraft refineries have one thing in common, they usually require a lot of space. If oil is being extracted from multiple wells, you may prefer to build a large refinery. To minimize the space used you can either build towers or build the refinery underground. Building towers is the easiest alternative. This design must, in almost all cases, be powered by a nearby engine station to work effeciently. [This paragraph tells us nothing on saving space. A properly built refinery plant does not need to take very much space at all. Keep in mind that even a single refinery can process enough oil to make fuel for over 50 combustion engines.] Energy Choice/Buildcraft Engines A redstone engine is not recommened for running refineries as it produces very little power required for the different components. Using a Steam Engine is the best choice if your aim is the best total output of fuel, but does not have the best efficiency. A Combustion Engine is the most efficient choice in terms of production volume; although due to using fuel itself, it is not the best option for total fuel output (unless you are powering the engines with lava). Combustion Engines also need to be cooled to prevent them from exploding. Energy Choice/Forestry Engines and Energy Link Alternatively, EU from the Industrial Craft 2 mod can be used to power the Oil Refinery via an Energy Link. Or you can use Electrical Engines from Forestry. is no longer part of Tekkit EU is probably the best choice for running a refinery continuously or for running massive refinery facilities.' ' Energy Usage Refineries use a lot of energy and it is probably best to supply it using Conductive Pipes (they require several Combustion Engines running at the same time to power them to reasonable efficiency). Using Conductive Pipes, the Oil Refinery requires 4 Combustion Engines to achieve cuboid color of green, which is maximum efficiency (see Efficiency Indicator below). When converting Oil -> Fuel using an Energy Link: Efficiency Indicator As a refinery is running, two small cuboids on its left and right will move up and down. The faster they move, the faster oil gets converted into fuel. The little cuboids will also be of different colours depending on the refinery's speed and efficiency, green being faster than blue, which is faster than red. Refineries are faster and more efficient (for a given energy input) when not storing any fuel. Fuel should be piped out constantly to external storage to maintain a high refinery efficiency. Redstone engines can be run full-time at the refinery's output for this purpose, without concern for overheating. They will also pull finished fuel from the refinery at a rate greater than the refinery produces it, making redstone engines an optimal choice for pumping out to storage. Video Tutorial G4yeW2kUQOc xem73rdjLdc m4cjoW4lxz0 Category:BuildCraft Category:Other BuildCraft Components